dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Mai
|Status = |Race = Human-type Earthling |Gender = Female |Allegiance = Earth's Resistance Z Fighters (support) |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = Mai (main timeline counterpart) Future Pilaf (former boss) Future Shu (former comrade) Future Trunks (ally/love interest) |Height = }} Future Mai is Mai from Future Trunks' timeline. She is the leader of the Resistance against Goku Black. Appearance Future Mai is a young-looking and tall woman with black eyes and long black hair with bangs. She wears a green hat, a long, blue jacket, yellow pants, and black boots. Like her main counterpart, her youthful appearance is actually the result of a youth granting wish that Future Pilaf made. A special chapter of Dragon Ball Super manga describing this event, shows that before her transformation Mai was middle aged woman. Personality In this timeline, Mai is shown to have developed into a much kinder and selfless person compared to her counterpart in the present timeline. Future Mai has a good relationship with Future Trunks, even putting him over herself. She is shown to also be rather caring towards animals and others, giving food to Scratch (or possibly a descendant of Scratch) and insisting that Trunks eat the whole can of food given to him. After reuniting with Future Trunks and seeing him weep, Mai teased Trunks by saying that men shouldn't show their tears. Later when a topic came up about her and Future Trunks' relationship, she denied it while at the same time blushing. Biography Background Mai's life was exactly the same as her main timeline counterpart's until Age 767 when the world was put into ruin from the Androids. Just like in main timeline, she and rest of Pilaf gang were turned into toddlers by Pilaf's wish for youth from Shenron. However, in this timeline their wish turned into the very last one that Shenron ever granted, as mere few minutes later Piccolo died and Dragon Balls turned permanently into stones. What happened with Pilaf and Shu afterward is unknown, but Mai managed to survive Androids' rampage and regrow into a young woman. Following the Androids being destroyed by Future Trunks, Goku Black appears and causes destruction to the planet, Mai being at the center of the organized forces that rebelled against him, meeting Future Trunks in doing so. Mai is part of an effort to corner Goku Black, directing her comrades to fire more bullets at him and setting off a detonator that causes the buildings around Goku Black to fall on top of him, leading Future Mai to believe he was destroyed. However, Goku Black reveals himself to be unfazed by the attack and engages Future Trunks, knocking him down and charging at him as Future Mai launches a flash grenade to temporarily blind him while she aids Future Trunks in escaping the scene. She then nurses him, much to Future Trunks' reluctance. She calls him the only hope of the people of Earth and encourages him to continue fighting for their sake.The Feelings that Surpass Time Trunks and Mai Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Mai saved Trunks from Black by throwing a flash grenade at him. After they escaped from Black, Trunks thanked Mai for saving him, but Mai questions that of he died, who would save them and Trunks then apologized.''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ — "Future" Trunks Special Edition'' Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Saga When Goku Black first attacked, the majority of the population was destroyed. The survivors hid in underground bases and continued fighting by forming an organized resistance force. One of the persons at the center of the force is Mai. During the attacks the casualties of the resistance force kept on increasing. Future Trunks with Mai and the others tried to somehow corner Black but they failed. Future Trunks almost loses hope but Mai encourages it. She said “You can't blame yourself, you continue to fight against Black. And that's why the rest of us don’t give up either”. After Bulma got killed she was seen in a building room with several supplies with Trunks. When she asks where Bulma was, she was saddened to learn that she had been killed by Black. She is then with Trunks in her room, then asks if he wants to rest for a while, yet he insists that he is fine. Mai then offers him a can of meat, to which he eats, and then gives some food to the cat who appeared with them. Trunks offers her some of the food, to which she refuses at first, but then realizing her own hunger takes the food and eats the remainder of it. They then leave and prepare to go to Capsule Corporation. When they are near Capsule Corporation, she asks Trunks if he can sense Black's ki, to which he says he cannot. As they are prepared to enter the building, she along with Trunks see Black appearing. Trunks tells her to stay yet she refuses. Mai then tells Trunks she will be a decoy and shoots at Black, to no avail. She is presumably killed by Black in an attempt to help Trunks escape, however it is soon shown that she was merely unconscious after Black's attack. Black then proceeds to attack the base of the resistance. Future Mai is present at the time of the assault and explains to the soldiers that Future Trunks has gone to the past for reinforcements. Following Future Trunks's return to the future, he is reunited with Mai, who he is relieved to find alive and begins to sob as he recalls believing that she had died while in the past. Visibly touched by the gesture, Mai tells him it is not a male's place to cry and welcomes him back. She briefs Future Trunks on what has happened, including the casualties caused by Black in Future Trunks's absence, lamenting that she was unable to protect them, though she is consoled by Goku and Future Trunks. As Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks prepare to confront Goku Black, she thanks Vegeta for feeding the survivors before he denies Future Trunks the opportunity to fight Black, citing what both he and Goku believe is Future Trunk's romantic relationship with Mai, both Future Trunks and Mai denying it. Mai waves a farewell to the three as they depart, saying she and the rest of the resistance will be waiting for them. Equipment *'Gun' - Future Mai is seen wielding a shotgun that has the ability to shoot Ki. Major Battles *Future Mai vs. Goku Black *Future Mai and Resistance Force vs. Goku Black Gallery References es:Mai del Futuro Alternativo pl:Mài z przyszłości it:Mai del Futuro Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Future Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Former Villains Category:Gun Users Category:DBZ Characters